


Stranger Than Fiction

by StarkTony1



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Bingo, M/M, Stony Bingo, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a self-sacrificing idiot who Captain America can't help but love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stranger than fiction for the cap-ironman bingo fill 2016.
> 
> Completely unchecked so if you spot a mistake politely tell me and I'll fix it:D

Red Skull laughed as the Avengers tried to battle Dracula and his clan.

“They are hungry are they not?” he asked MODOK, “they will only stop attacking if they are given something in return”.

MODOK laughed, “of course. But which Avenger will they pick?”

“They will not touch the super solider. He is mine” Red Skull promised, “I rather hope they take that infernal God”.

Thor upon hearing this, blasted lightening up towards the two leaders of the Kabal. Iron Man whooped as he killed 3 vampires with a pulse from his arc reactor.

“Iron Man on your 3” Black Widow said as she danced around 10 vampires, killing them all as she passed.

“Show off” Clint laughed as he fired an arrow.

“Concentrate” Steve yelled as Clint narrowly avoided a kick in the back from Dracula.

“No fair” Clint moaned, “he cheated”.

MODOK looked down at the Avengers and smirked as he let out a pulse of energy, knocking the power out of the flying Avengers; Falcon and Iron Man.

Falcon landed swiftly and pulled his wings off before going hand-to-hand with Black Widow and Clint.

Iron Man wasn’t so lucky, landing on his front meant he was trapped in his armour. Safe from any vampires, but also very trapped.

Steve ran over to him, with Hulk covering his back he turned Iron Man onto his back and ripped the casing open. Helping Tony out he noticed a bright red trickle of blood on Tony’s head.

“Oops” Steve mumbled as the vampires in unison stopped fighting to sniff in their direction.

Tony rolled his eyes, “well thanks Cap. Now they want Genius Blood”.

“Stand behind me. Avengers protect Iron Man”.

Tony just looked up at Red Skull and MODOK and watched as they left.

“Like hell will I” Tony snapped and spread his arms out wide, “oh booyss” he cooed, “fresh Genius here. Gorgeous to look at and I bet great tasting too”.

“Tony!” Steve hissed, “stop this” he snapped and kicked a vampire back before flinging his shield at 3 more.

Tony gave him a half assed apologetic look, “they were never gonna leave unless something happened” he winked before dashing through the vampires, urging them away from his teammates.

“Iron Man?” Thor questioned as the vampires all turned towards Tony.

Tony looked at Dracula who’d appeared from behind.

“Ahhh it has been so long since we had a willing volunteer” he snarled.

“I wouldn’t call myself willing… just a guy with no sense of self-preservation” he then kicked Dracula in the shin and jumped to knee him in the face.

Steve looked in part awe and part horror at Tony’s actions.

He was deliberately antagonising Dracula to get more vampires off the Avengers back.

“Tony!” he suddenly cried out as vampires grabbed Tony by the arms and held him tight.

Dracula laughed, “a man who shows such defiance will make an excellent warrior of the night!” before his entire clan, Tony included, disappeared.

Dracula smirked over at Steve, “I think I might bottle his blood up just for you” before he too disappeared.

Steve let out a gut-wrenching howl, “TONY” before sinking to his knees in desperation as looked at where Tony had once stood.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony laughed as he easily fended off the vampires that held him back.

“You know for a band of un-deads you’re kinda slow. I thought you lot were meant to be fast”.

“Oh but we are Stark” the voice of Dracula chuckled in the darkness, his hands snaked around Tony’s body as he was pulled into his chest.

“Woah hey big guy. I don’t usually get this close to my dates until at least Date 2”.

“Lucky for me we have met plenty of times then” Dracula growled as he grazed his teeth against Tony’s neck.

Tony for the most part tried to break free of Dracula’s hold. He’d struggled enough to let Dracula know he wasn’t going down without a fight. But his movements were becoming sloppy, like his body was trapped in fog.

Dracula laughed at Tony’s feeble attempts at escape before he plunged his teeth into the genius’ neck.

 

“Steve we’ve done all we can for now” Sam said as he guided Steve away from Tony’s room, “the best we can hope for is that we’ll get a vampire sighting or the Red Skull will appear. But until then you need to sleep. You’ll be no use to Tony if you’re passed out from exhaustion”.

Steve grumbled but couldn’t help agree. How hypocritical would it be of him to pass out from lack of sleep as he tried to save Tony when he was always pressing Tony about getting more sleep in case he passed out.

He was about to open the door to his bedroom when FRIDAY alerted them to an intruder on Level 43.

“How’d they get in?” Sam mused.

“In-tru-da window?” Clint grinned

“Hilarious” Steve replied and a grim set of determined _Captain America will save the day_ looks crossed his eyes.

“FRIDAY. Level 43 Please” Steve asked as he stepped into the lift.

FRIDAY didn’t respond but she activated the lift and sent Steve to Level 43.

 

* * *

 

Tony could sense something was different.

He vaguely knew where he was.

But everything was so much more vibrant and brighter than before.

“Whose there?” a voice barked.

“Steve?” Tony questioned, that couldn’t have been Steve he wasn’t that loud.

“Tone?” Steve whispered in disbelief but to Tony it was a loud roar.

“Hey big guy not so loud” he replied before promptly falling into said, super soldiers’ arms.

“Woah hey I got you” Steve smiled and lifted Tony up as Tony’s vision wavered.

“Steve- “Tony began but groaned as his vision shifted out of focus.

“How’d you get away huh? Vampires not like genius blood or something?”

Vampires.

Vampires, Tony would’ve laughed if the pain in his neck didn’t twinge so badly that it reminded him of the past few hours.

_Bites, blood, breaks. Hits, punches, snaps._

Tony groaned in pain and buried his head against Steve’s chest, allowing him to see the bite.

“Oh Tony” Steve whispered and pulled him closer to his chest, “FRIDAY get a toxin kit for the Vampire Venom now!”

“Readying it now. It will be in Sir’s workshop in 5 minutes” FRIDAY told him.

“Think you can hold on for that long Shellhead?”

Tony nodded but winced as Steve tightened his grip, “not so loud” he mumbled in response before curling tighter against Steve’s chest as he was carried down to his workshop.

“You’re a self-sacrificing idiot” Steve told him as he was injected with Anti-Vampire Venom.

“Yeah n’ you’re a big lug headed Blondie” Tony slurred, his sentences had become less and less coherent over the past few minutes.

“You’re just lucky I love a self-sacrificing idiot” Steve smiled as he stroked Tony’s cheek.

“s’lucky I keep a bed down here then” Tony grinned and pressed his lips to Steve’s.

Well, he tried to.

He missed by a long shot and ended up face-planting Steve’s crotch and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
